1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to a device for individually storing a compact disc while achieving visibility of both the compact disc and accompanying graphics in the form of a pamphlet which accompanies the compact disc while protecting of the operating surface of the compact disc decreasing the risk of fingerprints, scratches and dust accumulation on this operating surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The introduction of the compact digital audio disc (CD) has resulted in a true advance in audio program playback technology. The compact disc contains a digitally coded rendering of the program audio signal transferred onto the operating surface of a disc of polycarbonate plastic. This transferring usually is occurred by molding or stamping into the body of the disc. The encoded operating surface is then uniformly coded with aluminum and coated with a sealant such as lacquer. The aluminum coating on the operating surface of the compact disc creates a reflective surface which is read by a laser beam through the opposite side of the disc. The laser reflection is converted to an audio signal which is heard through standard audio playback components.
The compact disc is considered a substantial advance over the prior art of a vinyl record for several reasons. First, the CD is capable of storing considerably more audio program material per unit area than a vinyl record. This permits the use of a much smaller disc for the presentation of recorded music and hence the term "compact" disc. Next, the ability to retain an audio program capable of being digitally decoded results in substantial improvement in signal-to-noise ratio and program fidelity when compared with the vinyl record. Finally, the use of the laser beam as the transducer results in little, if any, degradation of the compact disc playing surface during playback. The playback properties of the compact disc will thus remain essentially unchanged even after extensive use which is not true in conjunction with the vinyl record. However, there are factors which interfere with the reflection of the laser beam from the aluminum surface and adversely affect CD playback performance. Some of these factors are scratches, dust and fingerprints that are located on the operating surface of the compact disc.
Because of the need to protect the operating surface of the compact disc and protect it from scratches, dust and fingerprints, various protective type of compact disc storage devices have been developed. By far the most prevalent storage device is a package known as a jewel box. The jewel box consists of two pieces of molded styrene plastic which are hinged along a common side to permit the opening of the box as one would open a book. Fitted inside the box is a tray with a center hub which engages the central opening of the compact disc. It is to be understood that each compact disc includes a central opening which is to be used to mount the compact disc in conjunction with the playback apparatus. Though the jewel box serves to protect the compact disc, the box itself suffers from certain disadvantages. The box is difficult to open, and it is difficult to remove the compact disc without bending of the compact disc. Also the jewel box is relatively fragile and can be easily broken when dropped, especially breaking of the hinges of the box. Also, the jewel box is expensive to manufacture because of their three-piece construction, that requires manual assembly of the parts. Further, the jewel box is of far greater size than necessary. Finally, the jewel box is far heavier than necessary.
One alternative to the jewel box for use in after market storage of the compact disc is a carrying case. This carrying case includes a pair of rails. A storage device in the form of a sleeve is to be used which includes rail engaging devices permitting the sleeve to be mounted on the rails. The sleeve is to be slidable on the rails to occupy different positions on the rails. Each sleeve includes pockets and within one pocket is to be located an informational pamphlet that is to apply to a specific compact disc with that compact disc to then be retained in position with another pocket of the sleeve or jacket. The disadvantage of such sleeves is that when removing of the compact disc, it is very easy to place a fingerprint on the operating surface of the compact disc. Such sleeves do however protect the compact disc against dust and scratches.